


An Afternoon By the Lake

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Padfoot relax on a spring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I hope you like it. Thanks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the severus_snape fest on livejournal. Comment here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://severus-snape.livejournal.com/42474.html) for the artist to see!


End file.
